


I N V I S I B L E - A Phan fic

by FandomsArePossesive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsArePossesive/pseuds/FandomsArePossesive
Summary: Dan had no idea how he had these powers and even now he still had no idea how. All he knew was he was not allowed to speak to anyone.Phil was always suspcious of the brown haired boy. He was strangely quiet and had a weird aura around him.Dan was soon to be breaking one of the biggest rules he had been given, because of sapphire eyed boy-x-Strongly based off of Eleven from Stranger Thing





	1. Author's note

Yo my dudes!

This is first ever Phan fic, so please excuse me if you think anyone is acting out of character.

This was not created to hurt or offend anyone, but I must warn everyone that there will be some triggering material in this story. I will rate the severity of said triggers within the chapters. As well as list the triggers and where they are.

Dan Howell (DanIsNotOnFire) and Phil Lester (AmazingPhil) are their own unique self's, they are not my own characters they are real people! And I am not claiming they are a real couple as this is a fanfiction about them

Dan's powers will be very strongly based on the character Eleven on the Netflix show , Stranger Things™ Please don't sue me I'm sorry 

I am British and I know there are some word differences between Americans and me lol

Like Trousers instead of Pants 

Also this will mainly be in Dan's point of view, it may change once or twice.

-x- Hope you enjoy the story -x-


	2. p r o l o g u e

_a•ban•doned (adj)_

_having been deserted or left._

How could someone ever know if they were kidnapped, abandoned or just made for all the terrible things, that any sane person wouldn't subject themselves to. To put themselves through experiment after experiment to find the right formula and get practically nothing in return for letting them self do so.

How could they know if they were born with it or was just a part of a huge test for people to find the perfect solution. Did you have needles stuck in you mercilessly or were you left by your parents because of your "satanic" powers?

Anyone would find it difficult to try and find all this out especially when you were forcefully told to ask zero questions about the whole ordeal. You were just told what to do and you'd have to do it, even when you wail for the tests to stop or that you didn't want to hurt anyone, but accidentally did due to losing control of your powers.

This was basically Dan Howell's life.

Dan was given the power of Telekinesis with no information on how he managed to gain this ability.

He was never told how he was able to move things with his mind or where he came from. He was too young to remember if his "father" was his true dad or if he was left with him. He had so many questions, but every one of them was answered with a stern look and a shake of the head. He was always told never to talk to anyone other than the people inside the building and if he did he'd be served a harsh punishment. The same went for using his powers outside of the testing rooms.

Although he was put through tests to check his mental power, the older man, his "dad", would always buy the boy whatever he wanted as long as he went through a test. Now, even though his dad showed him kindness with the gifts, he demanded no signs of affection. No hugs and for Dan to call him "Sir" instead of "Dad".

"So Daniel, are you ready for year 11?" The older male smiled and nudged Dan, much to the other's distaste. It was an unneeded form of body touching and he despised it. Dan was 15, well that's what he thought he could barely remember half of his life.

"Yeah, yeah." , a mixture of a huff and a mumble left the male's lips. A small smile tugged at his dad's lips as he waved his "son" off. As soon as Dan arrived, he associated with no one. Not even the teachers, even though they all seemed to let out a chippy "Morning!", as he strolled past, which pissed him off a little. He rolled his eyes and strolled to his first lesson, expecting no one to be in so early.

Phil Lester was probably the sunshine to everyone's rainy day, always willing to help out anyone. Everyone, but Dan Howell. From what the boy had gathered, Dan never spoke, always looked dead beyond his eyes, pretty damn attract- weird. He meant weird and had way too many nosebleeds for it to be considered normal. He was interested in the other British boy. He had such an odd aura and vibe to him. How could he resist not sitting beside him!

Phil already knew where Dan would sit. It was the same place in every class, it was like he had serious need for that seat. Maybe because it was the place far away from everyone? Who knew. He plopped himself down into the seat next to the one in the corner, the chair beside him suffocating between the two walls. _How could he enjoy sitting there?_


	3. o n e

_de·ny  (v)_

_To give a refusal to; turn down or away  
_

I stride into the classroom expecting no students and no teacher. _Surely_ it was far too early for any normal human being to be in here, right? **Wrong.** There was a pale faced boy sitting right beside where I would normally sit. I didn't want to talk to him and risk getting in trouble with my dad. Last time I did that, it **did not** end well for me at all. I cringe there and then upon having the thought breeze through my mind.

_It was awful._

I shuffle over to my normal seat, completely ignoring the bright ray of sunshine sitting next to my chair. _God why is he so happy?_ I swear school is meant to be the death of happiness, was this kid crazy? Wait- Was he on drugs?  Probably, although who was I to judge. I have a tattoo on my wrist of some number. I've never even been bothered to check. It's obviously not important. To drain out this kid's humming, I slip in my earphone buds in and flick through the many songs on my phone. 

"Oh you like Muse too? Oh~ And Fall out boy!" The boy leaned over to see the music. I shoot him a sharp glare as a sign to back off, but that seemed to make him more eager to talk to me. Jeez, this guy needs help on how to take a hint. I groan and stuff my phone back in pocket. _That plan went down the drain quicker than this guy can talk_. I smirk crudely at the joke I made mentally, which the raven haired male picks up on immediately. Of **fucking** course. I wanted to kill him there and then. I bite my lip lightly, getting a sudden idea. It'd be risky, but no will find out. Hopefully. I focus on a pencil and make it fly up then drop down on the table in front of them. 

"Holy cow! Did you see that?!", the Brit chirps and leaped over to the table, grabbing the pencil. While he was distracted, I pull my hoodie up and rest my head on the table with a quiet **thump** , rubbing my slightly bloody nose against the sleeve. Thank God it's black. I was so pissed off when dad made me do tests until like 2 in morning and I'm still fucking tired because of it. _The fuck old man_ _. I need sleep to be ready to endure this shit hole._   I process what the boy said before. Does he not swear? That's actually pretty damn adora- I mean stupid. What a loser. I glance up at the clock and grunt. 10 minutes till the assholes arrive. I didn't know any of them and few of them know me as _that creepy emo kid._ Scratch that almost every kid here knew me by that, clearly not this weirdo.

"My name is Phil Lester!" He beams. I look at him and immediately roll my eyes. I already know he's trying to form a friendship. I should let him know that friendships are non-existent to me. To him, it might be everything, but there's no one my dad would let me befriend ever, even if I demand for at least one friend. I sigh, despite my promise to follow all the rules, surely two rules can be broken.  

"Dan.", I mutter and lift my head slightly, trying to show at least small bit in interest. He suddenly extended his hand, to shake.

"Hi Dan. Maybe we can be friends soo-" I stop him by slapping his hand away and glaring at him.

"No friendships. No nothing. You sit next to me that's it. Don't think anything great will happen and don't try and make it happen." I grumble and return my head to the desk. Just as Phil was about to protest the bell let out a ear piercing _bringggg!!!!_

_Saved by the bell_


	4. t w o

_in·vis·i·ble (adj)_

_Not easily noticed or detected_

And in came the stampede. I expect Phil to move to his actual friends, but instead beckoned them over.  I groan and slam my face the table, groaning more out of pain. This was my only down time. At "home" I was getting experiments run on me 24- **fucking** -7. I rub my arm where a needle was shoved in from where I was getting too violent with one of my Dad's friends. 

His friends are weird. They either wore suits or lab coats. I used to think maybe they came over after they finished work, but I'm not that innocent anymore and I know they are more than that. 

I push those thoughts away and tore my eyes away from the ugly looking table to find a pair of lapis gems staring at me. I noticed the slight green lacing itself between the other colour along with a hazel pattern meeting the green to form a mixture of the two. They were so much more... **Alive** than my own. I started to blink and rub my eyes, staring into the amazing eyes for a tad bit too long.

"Are you okay?", Phil's soft voice gently coaxes me back to reality. I nod and enclose myself again, quickly. If my dad ever found out about this I'd be dead meat. Good thing he won't. A loud sigh rolled off my lips as I stare forward. 

The few things I actually like about this school was that it was colourful and it has different smells. In my room, it was white and smelt like cleaning liquids, while here it was bright and a mixture of disgusting smells and sweet ones that always drifted to my nose. One had defiantly caught my attention. I take in a large whiff. Cinnamon. I lean into the smell, following who it was coming from. My search is cut short when I realise the luscious smell is coming from the boy beside me with jet-black hair. 

_Why was this kid so goddamn perfect?! And why is he getting involved with someone like me?_

I don't know the answer to either of those questions. In fact, thinking about them only made me more confused and honestly a little angry. I try to get my mind off of the boy sat beside me, knowing my dad would notice my change attitude if I didn't. 

And especially since the teacher had to call my name five times until I eventually answer. I start to listen in on Phil's conversation. That best part of being invisible to the world. Nobody knew I was there. I hear everything, it sounds creepy and honestly it is. Well, I wasn't going to pay attention to class so why not listen what people say about each other if I'm **not**  there. 

I listen to one of them; I think it's... Tyler? I don't care about that though. He was talking to Phil about his most recent crushes or other peoples crushes. Apparently, Phil has a crush on someone and I have to admit it was pretty hilarious to see his almost paper like face colour turn bright red along with the tips of his ears. 

"W-What?! No I don't..." He mumbles shyly and keeps his eyes down. I snort quietly and smile slightly. Phil clearly hears me and chuckles. 

"Shut up, Dan." He grins and nudges me. I roll my eyes and huff. Unneeded contact. **Again**. I will admit I do have mood swings, so to Phil it may seem like I was happy then pissed, but I don't like being touched. Especially if it isn't needed. I don't care though. I'm invisible to the world, Phil can say whatever the fuck he wants to everyone else. I already know people talk shit about me. Most people would cry about it, but I've got better things to cry about. 

I let my mind wonder as the lesson continued. It's like I leave my body during lessons, since it's once in a blue moon a teacher actually acknowledges that I'm even there. Probably something my dad paid them to do or whatever. I sighed heavily and looked at the teacher, showing her a slight bit of attention. I don't care for learning. I won't be getting a job anytime soon or ever. I returned to my own little world. It sounds pretty childish, but I always used to daydream that I didn't have powers, I was just a normal kid with a tender, loving family and a fuck ton of friends.

"-For this project you'll be working in _Partners._ " That's all I heard. That's all I needed to hear. That dreaded word. **Partners.** I just hoped that maybe God will have some mercy and not let me be assigned with-"Phil, you will be with Dan." _Fuck you, God. You asshole._ I see Phil quickly turn to me with the brightest smile I have ever seen in my whole damn life. 

_Good luck, you little shit._


	5. t h r e e

_use·less (adj)_

_Being or having no beneficial use_

Even though it has pnly been one minute of being project partners with Phil, I hate it. I'm too used to being confined to my own bubble. _You should just ignore him or make him do all of the work._ I sigh and agree with my thoughts. I close my eyes and as most partners chat among each other. Then Phil begins to poke my arm.

"Hey, Dan...", Phil whines and huffes. _God why was that cute..._ I groan and finally lift my head.

"What? You don't think I'm actually going to do this, right?" I grumble and glare up at the other. His face drops and he gasps. _That was probably the worse news this kid has ever been told._

"What! No, we've got to do it together! C'mon Dan!" He draws out my name to annoy me. It's like he knew what I hated already. I rub my temples and snarl.

"Fine. What are we meant to be doing?" I mutter and sit up, tapping my pen against the table. It was a habit I was not breaking out of any time soon. Phil gives me a disappointed look. Like a motherly kind of disappointed. Not that I'd know what that looked like, **ha**... 

"Jeez, Dan. Pay attention. We're making a mini film based off of our life, but we got to mush it all together." He makes his hands collide together to emphasise the whole **mushing** thing. No way in hell would I be doing that. I will lie about my whole life. Fuck it.

"Okay. I'll be pretty useless. My life is boring." I lie and feel no regrets for doing so. I wasn't going to get punished for a stupid project. I look at Phil and he has some kind of knowing look. I was a pretty good liar, especially since the **incident** , so there was absolutely Phil could know I was-

"Lying. You're so lying. I can tell when people are lying, Dan." Phil seemingly boasts and raises a brow. I then realise. _I was visible to him._ He couldn't just pass me off as someone who didn't exist, unlike everyone else. He could see through me. Through my protective armour of self-defence. 

And it was going to get me punished.

"What? Whatever. How about we just make up a different life for me, one where it's like a comedic drama." I quickly change the subject and luckily Phil agrees. He begins to discuss the plan for our mini-film. I already had an idea, but I was going to let Phil talk. I wait for him to finish and sigh.

"How about one where we're roommates, who met online, and we make comedic skits and shit. Then some kind of fight happens and then we make up again?" I suggest with a small shrug. He defiantly seems to like that idea, since his eyes light up brighter than they already were. It didn't seem possible, but trust me it was.

Soon the bell rang, signifying the end of the lesson. I was surprisingly disappointed about it, but I got up to leave anyway. I suddenly got grabbed by none other than Phil. 

"Hey I'm going to need your number if we're planning this!" He chuckles. I quickly shake my head and wriggle my arm away, fast walking out of the room. Fuck no was I giving my number to him. Number 1, my dad would find it, number 2, I would never hear the end of it and number 3, I know he would be non-stop texting me.

 

_I told you, no friendships, no nothing_


	6. f o u r

_de·ter·mined_

_having made a firm decision and being resolved not to change it._

I choose to walk home instead of the usual. I would normally ring my dad and he'd come in a van. A fucking van. Though it would normally after everyone leaves, so I guess it was okay. It was too cold for me to wait today though. My nose was almost like Rudolf's and that shit was red as fuck. I walk down the street and sniffle a little bit. The cold was causing my nose to run slightly. _Gross._

I soon arrive "home" and immediately start to scroll through Tumblr. That was mainly all I did, since I wasn't allowed to have anyone's phon-

_Ping!_

I leap onto my phone to keep it quiet. I never get notifications on my phone, so this was definitely new. I glance at the home screen and look at it in confusion. I finally open the message, figuring it might be spam or something ridiculous. I couldn't of been more wrong.

**[Unknown]**

**Hey! It's Phil! I got ur number from my secret source ;) Now we can properly work on the project! I was wondering if u want to come round tomorrow or something!**

_How the fuck?!_ This kid is a freak. Who was his " **Secret source** " and how did **they** get my number?

**[Me]**

**Delete my number. I don't like texting people and who is your "Secret Source"?**

**Also no friendships, no nothing, Phil.**

I sigh heavily and throw my phone aside. Hopefully Phil would get the message and maybe leave me alone. I'd much prefer not getting punished for something I didn't want to be involved in.

**[Unknown]**

**[Image attached]**

**But Dannnn. Pleaseee. It'll be fun! I really like the idea and I'm on the edge of my seat more than ready to start!**

Jesus fuck that picture was so cute... Surely he won't mind if sneakily... Save. Heh. _Damn it, Dan! You're getting side tracked!_ I snap out of my own little world and hit myself in the head. Surely, having Phil's number wouldn't be too bad? I really hoped it wouldn't...

**[Me]**

**Fine. This will be for the project and nothing more. I don't care if your mum gave you a cat. Or you just had dinner.**

I groan and rub my temples. This so wasn't worth it, but I knew Phil wouldn't stop texting till I agreed. A few minutes later he replies with thank you's and a fuck ton of emojis. I sigh again and save his name as " _Stupid Phil_ ", not caring how rude it was. I might change when I'm a better mood about the whole situation. I might not. Who cares he's never going to see it.

I am a little on edge at this point. Usually my dad would come in around about taking me to do more tests, but he hasn't. It's Qcreepy. I continue to scroll through my tumblr and pretend it doesn't bother me. 

Suddenly the door is opened and in came my dad.

"Hi, sir." He mumble, remembering how it was _sir_ not _dad_. It so fucking ridiculous, but he was so determined to have everyone call him that. I bet he'd have his wife call him that. _If he had one._ I stand up and gulp. He doesn't look happy at all.

"C'mon, boy. You know what to expect to happen now." He grumbles and waits for me to stand up. I nod and hesitantly stood. Two men grab my arms rather roughly and start to drag me off. When they used to do this I'd thrash and kick my legs, but I know that does jackshit now.

I am harshly seated in a cold chair and I look at the square shaped sheet in front of me. The usual was placed on my head. A wirey thing that was probably connected to my brain cells or something else ridiculous. I wait impatiently for the sheet in front of me to be lifted.

I wish I hadn't seen it.

It was a small kitten. I didn't know what was expected until a croaky, distorted voice echoed in the room

" **Kill it**." It announced. Two words that sent shivers into my core. I look at the small creature. I want to pet it and love it, but I have to kill it...

_You can't. You can't Hurt the poor thing_

I agree with my thoughts, but I feel my Dad's eyes staring me down. I had to. I stare at the white fur ball and tear up. I tilt my head to the side shakily. Hisses and mews of pain erupt from it's mouth.

I threw down the wirey crown attached to my head.

"I can't!", I whimper and stare at my dad. He gives me a disapproving look and sends the two men from before. I know where I'm going... I don't want to be there.

"No! I'm sorry! Please!", I wail and squirmed as the men grab ahold of me again. I can't move, but I continue to cry for help. As I near the room I cry out more.

"Dad! Please!", I mewl in hurt and wriggled

_You'll be trapped in there. It was your fault._

I shake as I am thrown mercilessly into a pitch black room. I curl up and cried. I was so scared. I hated the dark... I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep.

"Please... Please help me..."


	7. f i v e

_care·less_

_Taking insufficient care_

I watch the door open, a beam of light hitting my eyes. I feel so sore, so tired. Everything that could be bad is what I feel. I scramble out of the room and look up at my dad.

"Don't disappoint me next time, boy.", he bitterly hisses and leaves. _I wish I had a caring father._ I groan and drag myself to my room. I change into different clothes for school and carelessly fix my disgustingly greasy hair. I look at myself in the mirror, noticing large, dark bags under my eyes. Why should I care? I'm not going to impress anyone anytime soon.

_Ping!_

**[Stupid Phil]**

**Hey Dan! Hopefully u have some ideas 4 the project! I'm really excited 2 hear them!** ❤

I didn't bother to answer and rub my temples. Everything was too bright, but that kept me at ease for right now. I have to skip breakfast, because I was let out of the hell room late. I rush out of the building and stumble a bit. I mean a lot. I am too tired to see, everything was blurry. I am scared of everything. I heard nothing in that room. It was painfully quiet and a part of me wished that maybe Phil could be there. He would've been that little sunlight and a chatty ball of fun, who would get me through the night. Unfortunately, he wasn't. I was alone. I wept alone. I cried for help... Alone. Maybe I deserve to be isolated and treated like a test subject. Maybe that's the only reason I'm here.

I arrive at school on time and drag my lifeless body to my first lesson. I have English last, so I won't be talking to Phil for a while. I can't think straight. The answers are there, but feel like I'm still in the room. Still lost in shadows and emptiness. I stare forward and clearly concern the teacher as she comes over.

"Daniel, are you okay?", her tone was soft, but sounds forced unlike Phil's. He was honest with his sympathy. I simply nod and she leaves. I hate how quick people are to leave. You could say you were doing shit and they'd try to leave as soon as they could. It was unfair.

It was nearing English and I feel more and more useless. I have no ideas and my mind is blank. Phil probably had a thousand ideas- Why should I care though? Why do I care so much? I was too busy getting told to kill a kitten to even take notice a stupid project. Honestly, I should just skip the lesson to show him how much I care. 

I decide against that when I saw Phil. He saw me as well and long story short, he is now dragging me along the hallways to our class. Before this, I was heading outside, clearly where our class was not, and that's when Phil saw me. I think he knows what I was trying to do, since he hasn't spoken a word to me on the way to our class.

_You idiot when have you ever been sneaky enough to pull that shit off_

A loud sigh exhales from my lips.We finally arrive to the class and settle in our seats. Phil glared at me, but his eyes suddenly softened.

"Dan, are you okay? You don't look too good...", he spoke in that sweet, syrupy tone from before. I could literally fall asleep to him talking to me, as pathetic as that sounds. It was what I needed.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night.", I mumble tiredly and lean my head into my hands, trying to hold myself up. Phil raises a brow and sighs.

"You can tell me what's wrong when you want. I won't push it.", he whispers, leaving me a little stunned. No way can he actually tell the difference from the "Normal" me to the "deprived and careless" me within the one day he has known me. Does he notice the lack of snappy, sarcastic remarks? It worries me a little, but that subject is soon forgotten as we move onto the project. 

Phil had come up with idea that we draw sharpie cat nose and whiskers on our faces, which I didn't question. I knew I had to suggest something, so I offer youtube names.

"How about Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil?", I ask and shrug, just randomly sticking our names to random words. Phil likes it since he grins widely and nods eagerly. The clock soon strikes 3pm and the bell pierces our eardrums. 

_Back to hell I go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit gonna go down in the next chapter. ツ  
> Thanks for over 100 reads! It only seems small, but it's a l o t to me! Btw If you like the ship Ablus x Scorpius I've a short fanfic for those to, so check it out if you want~!


	8. s i x

_si·lence_

_****Refusal or failure to speak out.  
_

It was actually pleasant in the morning. The bird's were chirping, the sky was clear and a few rays of sunlight fleeing between the branches. I sigh and see the school arise over the horizon. I can't help but think that the trip to school would be a lot more calming with someone talking to me with his sweet voice- _No it would not._ I immediately disagree with whatever my mind had wondered about.

I hum to myself as I get into the tall building, humming rather loudly considering the place is empty. Well I think it's empty. That all changes when I hear loud chanting and laughing. _What the hell?_ No one's usually in this early. Curiously, I walk cautiously to where it was coming from. **Great**. A petty fight ruining my peaceful time before the insanity of school began. **_Assholes_**

"I-I'm sorry! Please I'm sorry!"

Phil. No way was that Phil he's too sweet and innocent to get in trouble. Let alone get in a fight. I stay around watching from around the corner. I don't want Phil to get angry with me... Not that I'd care a that much. Thanks to my freaky height I could see over the crowd at the guy, who seemed to be threatening him. 

"Sorry ain't gonna pay for shit. You wanted that freak's number! Probably wanted to try him, you fucking fag!", the larger male hissed and smirked smugly, pulling his fist as he was about to throw a punch

He pauses to find his trousers damping and the faint smell of piss filling the air. Thank god that worked. I hadn't done anything like that in a while. Some blood dribbles from my nose and down my lips.

"Oh my god! He pissed himself!", the crowd erupts in laughter and watch the boy scamper away cowardly. Phil sighs in relief and gulps. I look over and we make eye contact. I feel his bright gems clash with my lifeless ones. He doesn't know what I did, but I know what he did. I brush away the blood and stroll away. I feel kind of badass to be honest. I don't know I feel how I feel about Phil getting my number. I knew that guy was talking about me. _I'm the only freak in this school._ Should I feel frustrated?  Or confused? Or flattered? Fuck I hate having feelings.

Later on it's English and I have a feeling Phil is going to say something. I keep on catching him staring at me where ever I see him. It put me on edge all day. I doubt he knew I made that guy piss himself. I was just **there.** I settle in my seat and wait for Phil. He rushes in and pants out an apology to the teacher, before throwing himself into his seat beside me. 

It was deadly silent. I would've enjoyed it if it wasn't for the unpleasant feeling swarming around me.

"I'm sorry.", finally. Phil turns to me with clear guilt in his ocean like eyes. I want to accept his apology, but I want to know why he wanted my number so badly that he pay for it.

"It's okay..." I mutter before looking at him, relief sweeping over his face. I should really ask him why he wanted my number so badly... I decide against it. He looks on edge still. I was about to ask what was wrong before he pipes up.

"Why was your nose bleeding, Dan?", he ask with nothing but concern in his voice.

_This is not good_


	9. s e v e n

_li·ar_

 

 

_a person who has lied or lies repeatedly_

 

My mind freezes. I can't lie, since Phil knows when I lie. I can't tell him the truth. The reason for that is obvious. I glance at the clock. Still 30 minutes left. Shit. 

 

"You're are just full of secrets, Dan...", Phil laughs lightly and leans back, looking at Dan. Does that mean I'm off the hook? Sweet! All I have to do is stay quiet! "Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to come round tonight? Maybe we can start finally putting our project into action!", he chirps and raises a fist with pure determination on his cute little face. Why did I think it was cute.. I stay quiet again hoping it would work a second tim. It definitely did not. Phil still stares at me awaiting a response. I can't disappoint him. 

 

"I'll text my dad and ask him...", I huff and let Phil have this one victory. He deserves one after what happened earlier... But how am I going to convince my dad to let me stay out.

 

The dreadful time was nearing. I was just thinking of a load of excuses while the teacher went on about something. God knows what. I stare at the clock, watching time tick by painfully slowly. I finally hear the bell, signalling for me to get up and run out of school. Maybe I can ditch Phil. This whole situation making anxious and honestly, fucking terrified. 

 

"Dan! Slow down!", I halt upon hearing a breathless yell come from behind me. I am actually exhausted. Never again will I run. Ever. I pant heavily and look around. I am so near the damn gates. I spin around to see Phil, red faced and panting. I snort a little, trying to keep in a laugh, and gain a pout. I remember I have to text my dad. I gulp and glance  at Phil. Is this really worth it? It'll just get in more trouble. I'm about to tell Phil so petty excuse, but I'm held by my hand and pulled along. I blush softly and stare down at my phone. Just that one action has completely jumbled up my thoughts. I glance down at my phone screen, which presented the screen name "Sir". I sigh heavily and begin typing away my excuse

 

**[Me]**   
  
**Sir, I'm going out to buy some stuff. I'll be home late and I've brought my own money. See you later.**

 

I groan at how formal I have to be with my dad. It's so ridiculous. Clearly Phil thinks so too as he scrunches his nose up at my text and mutters "Jeez, formal ,much?", which I just shrug as an answer to it. Not even sure if it was a question or a statement. Wait- why is he even looking at my phone! 

 

We soon arrive at his house and- bloody hell it's a million times different to mine. It's so much more brighter and just looked like a happier place to be... I snap out of my trance and catch up to Phil who is waiting at the doorstep for me. I now stand beside him as he fiddles with his keys and opens the door.

 

"My mum isn't home and my Brother's out so we've got the house to ourselves!", he beamed excitedly. I feel his excitement radiate onto me and my lip twitches slightly. No. I am not smiling in front of him. Whenever I have smiled in front of them I never hear the end of it. Oh your dimples are so cute! You should smile more! I roll my eyes as the previous experience swarms my mind. Phil continues to ramble on about what they could do since they were alone, but I feel odd around him. Before I was just annoyed to be around him, but now... I feel an unpleasant aura. Like he's trying to figure me out and it puts me on edge, knowing that he could find out everything about me. Just by finding the right sources and looking deep enough into every word I say or every movement I make. You're going to found out, Dan, a small voice laughs, almost taunting me. Fuck I hate this. It soon became clear to Phil I wasn't listen, since my breathing sped up and I begin to sweat.

 

"Dan! Are you okay?", he held my shoulders, shaking me a little. I shakily nod and stare at him. I want to spill. His eyes are so welcoming that it makes me want to tell him everything. Why I don't talk to anyone, why I'm so creepy, why I'm a freak. Why I'm... me. I grip my hair and shake my head. I need to stop. Nobody can know. Phil was now holding me. What was he doing? He's hugging me? It's weird. Nobody has ever hugged me. Yet I feel comforted by it. He pets my hair, which feels nice... 

 

It felt good

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains physical abuse. I will underline and bold the section where it is placed as well as put warnings before and after

**TW: Abuse**

 

  _sav·iour_

 

_a person who rescues another person or a thing from danger or harm_

 

I sigh and gulp. It takes everything not to break down into tears and tell Phil everything. God I feel so conflicted. I trust Phil, but I don't want him to hate me when I tell him. 

 

"Let's go to my room and talk... There's a lot on your mind...", he mumbles and I silently follow him up to his room. I have to say something now, but everything was too big. I have telekinesis, my dad runs tests on me, I kille- No I can't remember that day. I'm too scared to remember that day. When we got to his room I can clearly see the differences from his room compared to mine. It was unfair. I have never been allowed to change the colour of my room. It always had to be white. No posters. Just plain.

 

"So... Do you want to say anyt-"

 

"I don't know if my dad is my actual dad.", I blurt out and cut off Phil. "I-I've never been allowed to ask if I was found or just given up... Or kidnapped", I continue, gradually getting quieter as I reach the end of the sentence. Phil nods and hugs me tightly. I accept his embrace and sniffle. _You're weak... Crying over your parents who probably abandoned your annoying ass_  The voice returned, louder than before. I shiver and shakily breathe. 

 

"It's okay, Dan...", he cooed and hummed soothingly. I can't deal with it. It's not okay. It's never been okay and it never will.

 

"No! It's not okay!" I snap at the black haired boy and push him away. He doesn't know anything. He doesn't know my dad injects me over and over again. I feel my anger rising and my mind distorting. I feel myself losing control of my powers. "Just. Just leave me alone, Phil. Please... I'm not safe to be around.", I whimper and run out of the other's house.

 

I can't be around people. Someone will get hurt. Just like before.

 

I soon arrive home and my dad knows. I can tell, because he came straight into my room as soon as he saw me. I prepare for my punishment. 

 

** *TW* **

 

** "You told someone something didn't you? You little shit.", his gruff voice growls as he steps closer. He roughly grabs my arm and slaps me. It stings like a bitch, but I deserve it. I told Phil. I let it slip. I helped him. It was all my fault . He strikes my face again, punching me instead. He continued for what seemed like hours and hours. It hurts so fucking much... He keeps on telling it's my fault and that I'm the bitch who told someone.  **

 

** *TW OVER* **

 

By the time he had finished I had a black eye, busted lip and bruises all over my body. He left half an hour ago and locked me in my room. I haven't had food. I doubt I will tonight.

 

**[Stupid Phil]**

 

**hey dan?**

 

**[Stupid Phil]**

 

**please answer**

 

**[Stupid Phil]**

 

**im so sorry**

 

**[Me]**

 

**Fuck off, Phil**

 

I ache too much to sleep. No matter how I lay I can't sleep. It just hurt everywhere. I hate it. I want someone to help me, but help will never come. I can't tell anyone about this. Phil is the closest person to me right now and he can't know. God. I'm so pathetic. I'm such a loner. I sit up and grip my hair. I lose all control. I threw my pencil pot at the wall with my powers, shattering it.

 

**[Stupid Phil]**

 

**please dan let me help you**

 

**[Stupid Phil]**

 

**i can help you**

 

**[Stupid Phil]**

 

**just tell me...**

 

**[Me]**

 

**I'm scared Phil**

 

**[Me]**

 

**Everywhere hurts**

 

**[Me]**

 

**I hate it. I want to tell you. But he'll hurt me more and more.**

 

**[Stupid Phil]**

 

**i promise ill protect you, bear..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to ruin the atmosphere, but- HOLY SHIT PINOF WAS SO FUCKING GAY AND I LOVE IT!!!
> 
> ALSO WONDER WHAT ELSE IS IN PHIL'S BEDSIDE DRAWER 


	11. n i n e

** Phil's POV **

 

I hope I see Dan. I was so scared yesterday. I reread his texts. Who was hurting him? I need to protect him no matter what. I quickly make my way to English to see if Dan is there. Thank God I was right. I see him, his head against the table and quietly sniffles leaving his body. I run over to him and pulled him straight into my arms. His breathing hitches and he hugs me back. 

 

"I-I'm sorry, Phil... I-I shouldn't have spoken to you. Now you're i-in danger and it's all my faul-"

 

"No. It's not your fault. It's never your fault, Dan.", I cut him off, not wanting to hear him repeatedly blame himself and put himself at fault. "Dan... From now on, you need to tell me everything. I want to help you...", I mumble and pet his hair. I dare myself to look at him and gasp softly. His face is covered in bruises. His lip was busted and he has a black eye. His honeycomb face tainted of it's beautiful colour. I grab his hand and run out of the class with him.

 

"P-Phil? What are you doing?", Dan whispered, as I drag him out of the school gates. I didn't answer, knowing he was gong to run straight back to school if I tell him. I now start to walk, absolutely exhausted running such a short distance. 

 

We soon arrive at my house, I know no one is in there. My mum's always at work and most of the time Martyn was either out or at work. Today is no different. I pull Dan inside, knowing he'd probably protest and say they'll get caught. I rush up to my room and plop down on my bed, pulling Dan down with me. 

 

"Phil what are you doing we're going to get caught!", he lets out a rushed whisper and gulps.

 

"No we're not. Everyone is out and if the school calls I'll pretend to be my mum!" I chirp and grin. Dan sighs and shrugs. I remember the main reason I dragged Dan here and quickly dart out of the room, grabbing a first aid box. I also get some food and drinks, since this was probably going to be like a mini sleepover. I return to Dan, who had now taken off his shoes and was sitting with his legs in his chest, and sit beside him, laying out the food. "Dan can I see all your injuries? I need to treat them if they're bad.", I say softly and wait for Dan to do anything he needed to. He nods and turns away for me before pulling off his jumper.

 

His back looked terrible. It had small dots from where he was possibly injected and large bruises. The same thing was on his arms and on his chest. I didn't want to think about it, but he had a nice body other than the bruises and injection sites. I quickly get to work. The only things I could properly treat is his busted lip and black eye. I sigh softly and started tend to his marks. I had brought up an ice pack for his eye, so I lay that on it, gaining a small wince from Dan, and did the same for his lip.

 

"I'm freezing now...", Dan jokingly whines and smiles a little. I chuckle and wrap him in blankets. I notice his dimples and instantly want to make him smile more. It was so cute. He is so cute. I mentally hit myself for thinking that and return back to helping Dan feel comfortable.

 

"Do you want to watch a movie or anything?", I ask and smile. Dan nods and asks to watch Shrek. I laugh and put it on for him. I scoot closer to him and feel him lean on me. My heartbeat skips a beat and my cheeks light up dimly. No way... I'm falling for Dan Howell.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy advent calender opening day! I totally didn't make that up 


	12. t e n

_trust·wor·thy_

 

_deserving of trust or confidence; reliable._

 

**Dan's POV**

 

I've got to tell Phil. He wants to help me so badly and I want to accept his help, but he needs to know. _If he finds out he'll hate you. He won't want to be friends with a monster._ The voice snickers and taunts. I try to ignore it and fill my head with positive vibes. Nothing will go wrong. It won't go wrong.

 

"Phil.", I choke out finally, after what felt like hours of thinking. He looks at me with a small smile and bright, ocean blue eyes. "I-I need to show you something.", I feel air get trapped in my throat as I say that. _No gong back now. You've fucked up. Say goodbye to your only friend~_ It returns louder and more like a purr. I block it from my hearing and just focus on Phil.

 

"Go ahead!", Phil hums softly. I bet he expects me to show him another injury. Actually I know he does, because his hand hovers over the first aid box. I stand and gulp. My whole structure shaking. You're too far now, Dan... We can't help you... _You're going to lose control and you're going to kill him_. A voice laughs and I feel something mentally pull me down. I try to came my nerves and hope the voices stop to let me do this. 

 

"Please stay completely still...", I tell Phil, who automatically complies. I inhale a deep breath before focusing on the boy in front of me. I really hope it works. I stare at him and slowly watch him float a little, smiling in relief. I lift him higher until he neared his ceiling. All the while, Phil was in complete awe. I have to put him back down since the blood running out my nose was worsening. I blink a bit before flopping back on his bed. 

 

"Holy sizzle! That was amazing! How- No wait! Where- Nope!", Phil blurted, clearly trying find the right question to ask. I laugh and smile. Phil focuses on the dips on my face and grins. "Okay, I've got my question; How in world did you do that?!", he finally beams out a question and hands me a tissue for my bloody nose. I thank him and wipe away the red substance.

 

"Telekinesis. I don't know how I have it, whether it's a mutation, experimentally done or genetic. Oh and remember that was beating you up before, I made him piss his pants.", I boast and smirk. Phil listens in interest and laughs.

 

"No way! Thanks for that. I'm sorry for getting your phone number that way. I should've let you give it to me voluntarily.", he apologises and smiled nervously. "Oh! How about I delete your number and you give it to me instead!", he happily suggested. It sounded stupidly cute so of course I agree. "Hey Dan. Could I get your number? I know you said about no friendships and all, but we've got to work on the project.", he asks. I laugh at the stupidity and sigh softly.

 

"Sure. Forget what I said about no friendships, I'll make an exception for you. Here's my number.", I play along and show him my phone number. His face went from bright to dim and drained. I tilt my head and check my phone. My dad texted me.

 

**[Asshole]**

 

**Where are you, boy? I got a phone call from your school. You better not of ran off or else.**

 

I feel my breathing pick up drastically and my mind dart to all sorts of conclusions. He'll beat me again, he'll send me to the room- Phil grabs me and pulls me into his chest. 

 

"You can stay here. I'm not letting you go back.", he says softly with sincerity. "I'll tell my mum that it's not safe for you to go home.", he continues and drew light circles on my back with his finger.

 

 

 

_Am I worth all his attention?_

 

 

 


	13. e l e v e n (hA)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya get it hA HA (I'm very alone)
> 
>  
> 
> Stranger Things reference!

_voices_

 

_The mind as it produces verbal thoughts_

 

We stayed in his room for the whole day, just talking to each other. It was nice. That was until now.

 

"Phillip Lester!", a shrill scream echos throughout the house, clearly a woman's. Phil gulps and rushes downstairs. I can only presume that's his mum. I chuckle quietly and sigh softly. _You're so pathetic... I bet you wish you had a family like this don't you._ The voice crept back into it's den, faintly hissing more, like a snake that had been disrupted. It hurt like one as well... Phil came back in, holding a woman's hand. 

 

"Dan, this is my mum! Mum this is Dan!", he chirps and briefly introduces us both to eachother.

 

"Phil told me everything. I don't mind you staying here, as long as you're not as messy as my son.", she snickers and smiles. Phil definitely takes after her. A chipper attitude and a wide smile on her face the whole time. It brings me relief knowing I'm not a burden to her. Or anyone. For once.

 

"So, either of you boys hungry or have you already raided my cupboards?", the older woman jokes sweetly. I feel like this is what I deserve... _You don't deserve this at all. They'll get bored off you and send you back to where you deserve to be_ It spits venom and I pretend to be okay. I seem to be the bests at that to everyone. Except Phil. He immediately notices the change and somehow manages to get his mum to leave without her getting suspicious.

 

"What's on your mind?", he immediately asks. I sigh and look down at my feet.

 

"There are... Voices. They tell me that I don't deserve to be here... That I don't belong here. I don't know how to stop them, Phil.", I try not to seem desperate for his help but I can already tell he knows. He brings me close and sighed softly.

 

"Please don't listen to them. They're lying to you, Dan. Replace them with me. I won't lie to you, Dan.", he coos and ran his fingers through my knotty hair without complaining about the gross feeling of it being untreated.

 

A little later on, me and phil are texting eachother. Even though we are literally right next to eachother. It is surprisingly fun. I just keep on sending memes and secret shots of Phil. While Phil snorts in entertainment and sends gross pictures of me. This went on until Phil's mum calls us down for food. I laugh as me and my black haired friend run down the stairs, almost tripping over multiple steps. Phil pulls me to where he eats and sat on a chair, patting the seat beside him. I grin and settle beside him. 

 

Holy crap. The food was the best thing I've ever eaten. It was homemade burgers and god- I'd eat that everyday if it was an option, but then I'd get fat and that would be another problem joining the pile. 

 

"C'mon, Dan! Let's go back upstairs!", Phil yells excitedly and I get pulled upstairs. He is so cute... Damn it. No I can't fall for him. He'll hate me. He already does. No he doesn't. _Heh we'll see about that, Dan..._

 

I just want the voices to leave. I want to feel nothing. There's too much I want and I know I'll never get anything...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished this story on wattpad, so I might start doing double updates, buutt I'm evil so maybe not 


	14. t w e l v e

_mon·ster_   
_A creature having a strange or frightening appearance._

It had been a few days since I've started living in the Lester household and I am enjoying more and more as the days go on. I haven't said anymore about myself, but Phil had been reveling so much about himself. Somethings I would've never thought of coming from him. The weird thing was he never tells me to tell him about myself. It puts me at ease, but I feel guilty.

I feel like I should tell him- _That you're a monster. A cruel being who murdered. Who will do anything to please his father._ I freeze and feel my breathing pick up. I let the voices seep into every crook of my mind. Phil is at school. I can't stop them taking over. _Your sweet little angel can't save you now can he~ He left you to fend for yourself. He left you to die. He didn't, did he?_ This can't be his fault. I quickly scramble to my phone, tears pouring out of my dark eyes upon having vivid memories of the horrific image only growing clearer.

**[Me]**   
**Phil I'm scared.**   
**[Me]**   
**I'm a monster. I'm a horrible person. Why?**   
**[Me]**   
**Why are you protecting a monster like me, Phil?**

**[Stupid Phil]**   
**I'll be there in a sec, bear**   
**[Stupid Phil]**   
**Lock yourself in my room, okay?**

I don't question how he's going to get out of school. I just lock myself in, like Phil instructed. I wait and continue to cry. Why did I do that? Why did I kill them? I could've got in the room. _Because you're a fucking freak. You shouldn't be allowed near human beings. You should be locked away like an animal_ The voice harshly growls, sounding closer and louder.

"Dan! It's okay!", Phil calls. I can tell he's running up the stairs. His voice is distant and sporadic. I instantly open the door using my powers. I didn't want to move at all. I just want Phil here and he was. He cradles me close and pets my hair. "Calm down, bear. I'm here...", he coos in a mothering tone. I hold onto him, my knuckles turning white, and sniffle into his chest.

"T-they won't stop... Please Phil tell them to go away!" I sob and squeeze my eyes shut, but behind my eyelids the scene replayed over and over. "I didn't mean to kill them!" I shout and stiffen. I look at Phil, who is looking down at me with worry and concern. It's not for his safety, I know that, it's for someone else's.

"Dan, talk about it... I won't see you any differently...", he says softly. Due to my fragile I spill.

_I was young around 9 maybe younger. My dad was persistent to try and do a test that he knew I'd fail at. Since so far I was passing with flying colours. He told me to break a poor man's wrist. I refused, of course. Then I got sent there. I had never been to the room before, but as soon as I was dragged to it I tried to escape. It was pure black. No windows, no access to light. I was terrified of the dark, so I was trying everything to get out. I went too far. I mentally smashed a guard against a wall and I-I snapped the other's neck. My dad appeared with a light smirk and hugged my weak state, telling me I did the right thing..._

Everything went silent after I explained. No voices. No thoughts. Just Phil's and my soft breathing.

"Oh my god, Dan... It must've of been traumatizing... I-I'm going to help you forget everything that happened in that terrible place. There is no way that man was your dad. I don't care what he said to you. I am going to keep you safe and I won't let anyone treat you that way ever again.", Phil breaks the silence with words that comforted me. I get a thought, which I want to deny.

_I think I love Phil Lester_


	15. t h i r t e e n

_hap•pi•ness_

_the quality or state of being happy._

Phil stayed with me for a few hours, before wondering off to make food for me and himself.

I sigh and flop back against his bed. Ever since I had been living here Phil had been sleeping on a blow up bed and I feel guilty for letting him just sleep there. I decide myself that Phil will be sleeping in his own bed tonight. No ifs or buts. Phil returns with a toastie of some sort. He hands me my plate and starts eating his own food. I thank him before starting to eat mine.

"I'm going to sleep on the floor tonight, okay?", I explain with a small amount of food still in my mouth. Phil's eyebrows knit together and his expression changes into a slight pout. Thankfully he can't protest due to the food in his mouth "Phil. You're sleeping in your own bed." I stand my ground about the whole thing. Phil was quick to give up on arguing with a mouth full of food. Good timing, Dan.

After we finished, Phil decided to start on the project, which I totally didn't forgot about. I set up the camera that Phil "borrowed" from his brother and sorted our Phil's laptop for editing later. Phil quickly rushes off with literally no explanation and it makes me slightly anxious. He then returns with a bunch of make up. Oh god.

"Make up challenge!" He chirps and sprawls out the make up he probably nicked from his mum's room.He told me I have to start, before jumping behind the camera. I sigh deeply and fidget slightly. Phil nods to let me know we're recording

"Hello Internet!", I let out a chipper opening to the "video". Phil soon joins in and then we begin blindly giving eachother make overs.

In the end, we had make up covered faces and a broken lipstick. We end the video with sweet goodbyes and start laughing.

"You look like the damn joker!", I laugh and held my stomach.

"I can't believe you put your fingers in my mouth!", Phil snorted from laughing so much. This is what I've always wanted. This is the best day of my life.

A few hours of editing and more laughing, we finally finish the video and start planning the next one. It's more fun actually recording, but whatever. I get to spend time with Phil. My sweet, caring Phil... I snap out of my daydream, totally not about Phil, and continue to listen to Phil's ideas. We were soon sat in silence while thinking. I gently tap the desk with my pen and hum. Of course I had to hum way too loudly.

"Dan, are you humming toxic?", Phil questions and giggles quietly. I blush quicker than sonic can run. I instantly deny his allegations, even though it was clear I was. Phil laughs softly and raises a brow "I would've never expected someone like you to like that song.", he chuckled and grinned. God this is so embarrassing. "Baby can't you see-", Phil begins with a side smile. I roll my eyes and smile back

"I'm calling.", I continue and look down, chuckling.

"A guy like you." Phil nudges me and laughs

"Should wear a warning..." I look at him and blush more.

Not long later, we had sung the whole song with it came waves of laughter and wide smiles.

_I honestly never want to leave here_

 


	16. f o u r t e e n

We spent all day recording and editing the videos. It was the most fun I'd ever had. Phil's mum returned and started making dinner, which was quickly eaten.

Now, we are settling in our beds, while Phil gossips about the latest drama in school. It's hilarious. Apparently, Peej pissed off his "Friend" Chris and we're currently indirectly sending insults to eachother. Phil told me they were definitely going out, but they were just denying it in front of everyone. Totally not like me denying all feelings for Phil. HA.

I yawn and stretch out with a quiet grunt. Phil smiles and tells me to get some sleep. Of course I willingly follow his advice and curl up. He left me to drift off into a light sleep.

It was a few hours later that I wake up in a cold sweat, shivering and looking around the room in pure fear. I wouldn't do that. I would never do that to Phil. I would never hurt him. I tell myself taming the voices bleating in my head. I look over to Phil, panting quietly. I need to get away from him before I hurt him. I need to-

"Dan?", Phil's tired voice croaked out from the darkness. I freeze and look at him. I woke him up like a complete asshole.

"Y-Yeah?", I sniffle and rub my wet eyes on my sweater. Fuck I stuttered. I sigh heavily and face away from Phil. Maybe he'll leave me alone if I do this.

"Dan, can you come here? Please?", his soft voice whispers and I feel it beckon me to retreat into Phil's warm welcoming arms.

And I do. I crawl under his bedsheets and into his arms. He isn't wearing a shirt. I feel his bare chest push against my arm, which is enough to have me falling for him two times harder. What is wrong with me... I can't be falling in love with Phil. I can't feel love, can I? I can't deal with how close we currently are,  yet I still want to be closer. I want to have our limbs tangled in a strange structure of something that's way more than "friendship". I need to stop these thoughts flinging themselves into my mind.

Suddenly his arms are snaked around my waist and hot breaths lightly flowing against the back of my neck. Usually, I would've hit whoever was near my neck due to it's sensitivity, but right now it felt natural to have Phil dangerously close to it. I hear snores join his breathing, signifying he is now asleep. I sigh in relief and gently cup my larger hands over the pale hands placed on my stomach.

I fell asleep, knowing Phil was so close just put me at ease. I don't know why though. Anyone else could be here and I wouldn't feel the same way. I can only dream about that blue eyed boy. It's always sweet, cuddly things. Us cuddling, kissing, in love. It felt warm.

We awoke to the shifting from eachother. It got awkward quickly as bumped areas that were not meant to be bumped by your friend. I turn to face Phil and blush slightly. We are so close. I can just lean a little closer then our lips would... Get ahold of yourself, Howell!

"Good morning, bear.", Phil mumbles in a deep, tired voice and smiled crookedly at me. God that was fucking adorable. I yawn and mumbled the same back. Phil's arms are still around me and I come to a realisation that out legs are tangled together. Our chests were pressed up against eachother. We could feel eachother's chests rise and fall in a fitting pattern.

_I was totally falling for Phillip Lester_

 


	17. f i t h t e e n /// E N D

Our small, but perfect, moment was interrupted by a forceful vibration, which came from Phil's phone. He groans and reaches over me to get it, mumbling an apology after. I didn't mind it was an inch closer to him, which is enough for me. He gulps and stares at his phone. I can feel the sapphires in his eyes worriedly look at me.

"D-Dan... Look.", he turned his phone for me to look at it.

[Unknown]

Bring the boy to me before anyone gets hurt.

I immediately feel shivers travel down my spine. We both knew who sent that. My dad. I didn't know what Phil wants to do, but I know that I need to go back. I can't put him in danger, even if that means I'm put in danger.

"Dan, you can't." It's like he reads my mind and before I can suggest actually letting me leave he tells me I can't. I sigh heavily.

"Phil, I can't put you and you're family in danger. Who knows what that threat means." I retort quickly and shift to move out of the bed.

I feel a tight grip on my arm. "No" I get pulled back into the sheets and back into Phil's arms. God I would love this normally, but right now it was annoying.

"Phil. Do you not understand? My dad could kill you. Hell! He could make me kill you.", I argue with panic growing in my voice. I try and squirm away from Phil, but he's has me tight in his arms.

"I want you safe, Dan. I can't let him hurt you agai-"

"Phil! Do you not understand! I'm dangerous! I deserve to be there! That's why he wants me back! He wants to stop anyone else from getting killed!", I snap and push Phil away, snatching my phone from the floor. I hear Phil calling me, but ignore him and I quickly leave.

I flinch at the cold air and look around. I sigh and subconsciously let my thoughts drift to Phil. His worried eyes engraved in my thoughts. He cared for me and I care for him. This is the only reason I'm leaving. For him.

I feel like I'm being followed, but whenever I turn around to check. No one's there. I shake my head and continue to make my way to my "home".

My phone is blowing up with notifications. I know it is Phil, since he was the only one who cared.

I soon arrive back at the plain building that I call home. I press the buzzer and await for a bored voice to ask what I want.

"It's Daniel Howell." I grumble and gain a sharp gasp and frantic yells.

"Sir! Sir! He's back!" I groan as the receptionist clearly forgets to turn the mic off. I tap my foot and look around, still the same. White walls and no windows.

"So you came back?" A slightly smug voice called out. I turn back to see my dad standing over me with a smirk. I already feel my hatred for him arise again.

"Hello, sir. Yeah I'm back.", I grumble and brush past him to walk inside the building to get to my room. My dad let me pass with no questions. I lay on my bed and look at my phone

_25 messages from Stupid Phil_

I roll my eyes and look through them

**[Stupid Phil]**

**Dan**

**[Stupid Phil]**

**Dan**

**[Stupid Phil]**

**Dan**

**Please answer**

**Dan please**

**You didn't go back right**

**Oh god you did**

**Why did you go back**

**Damn it Dan!**

**Dan I...**

**I'm so stupid**

**I'm not even sure if you are...**

**Screw it**

**Dan I love you**

**Please come back**

**I miss you and your quirky powers.**

I froze and rub my eyes. I'm crying? I don't have any idea as to why I am. I'm so confused. I wipe away any liquids on my face. Phil loves me. I want to tell him I love him too, but my dad comes in with a huge smug grin on his wrinkly face.

"You've missed out on a lot of tests, boy." He grabs me. I wriggle and whimper. I'd rather die than do the experiments.

"Get off me! I'm not doing this anymore!" I shove my dad off of me and glare at him. I tilt my head slightly and hear a sudden crack.

I know what I did. I broke his arm. I broke every damn bone in his fucking body and I have no regrets. He screams in pain and I easily shove him out. I block the door with everything and anything. I sit by the door and curl into myself. I feel the door leap slightly. Someone's trying to get in. I ignore them and ring Phil.

"D-Dan?! Where are you!", his voice trembles. I tear up and whimper a little.

"Phil I can't leave. I'm so sorry I didn't stay...", I sniffle and bit my tongue. I can't be around him I'm unsafe. I will continue to be a burden to everyone "I... I love you too, you spork." I laugh softly and choke on my tears. "So much..."

"I'm coming to get you. I don't care."

"Okay."

I'm no longer invisible. I'm visible to the world. I'm just more visible to my spork of a boyfriend

**_(The end)_ **

 


	18. e p i l o g u e

It's been a few years since I ran away again, and me and Phil own an apartment, which we live together in. I still use my telekinesis, but that's just to pick up things. It makes Phil laugh when I do and he always complains that I'm lazy, even though he makes me pick up stuff for him. Such a hypocrite. I couldn't imagine my life without that damn spork. Yes. I call him a spork and he calls me bear. Fight me. We both decided to try out YouTube since our project from a few years back went extremely well. We both got A's. We have so many fans it's great! I love it! Speaking of love, guess who got a boyfriend. This freak. Yep, my spork is my boyfriend. I've never been so happy. Even though he's my boyfriend, the same things he does gives me goosebumps or makes butterflies flutter in stomach. I've become visible. I'm visible to the world and I'd much prefer that to being invisible...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of invisible! I've got three stories to post here Ya'll have gotta vote on which one you'd want  
> \- Wands - Phan  
> \- contacts - Phan  
> \- Circus - Eddsworld


End file.
